The Heavenly Dance
by Dragonmorph
Summary: The Heavenly Dance is known to reset any problems and rising unrest between the Sun and Moon gods through a dance of teamwork and friendly communications. When Chibi meets a boy from the moon, the peaceful haven she had ever known was a lie. ChibixKurow
1. Prologue

**I gotten a severe writer's block and I couldn't write for the sun knows how long. I finally conjured up this short story based off on Romeo and Juliet, but don't leave yet. It's going to be in my style without the sexual terms and selfish ways/deaths. It may be sketchy, and it may have dark sides in this story. Do enjoy the story.**

**Before you flame me: I know Okami and Okamiden. I changed the backgrounds so it can fit the story. The children of Okamiden are older, and Chibi's a girl for the sake of it. Other parts are from stories and others from various sources. Oh yeah. SPOILERS! Big spoilers written in a different way. If you played both, you may get some parts.**

**Fyi, this might be slightly dark in some areas.**

**I don't own Okami, Romeo/Juliet and the Shino myths.**

* * *

><p><span>The Heavenly Dance<span>

_This wasn't what I bargained for…_

The white wolf coughed and wheezed, and growled at the intruder in between heavy breaths. Her eyes faced the red glow sparking shapes of Moon Tribe, angered by his false promise in the deal. The room was dark, but her waning powers gave her enough light to vision some of the rough landscape.

Despite the liquid pouring down her shoulders and lips, she was unfazed-blaming her fury- against the monsters in the shadows. They rose with the darkness while she rose with the sun. It was darkness and she was weaker than ever, heavenly markings already fading and leaking, dripping off her once beautiful white coat. An unpleasant sight for a rigid furred, bloody crazed wolf that once radiated pure beauty and life.

With her eyes open, wide open, she pointed her muzzle towards the shimmering red glowing sphere backed up into the shadows with the other demons she loathed. She felt the floor shake from the laughter, HIS laughter. The one who betrayed everyone.

"You…" She began, interrupted by her coughing, "You lied to me… You said… He'll be safe."

The runic sphere rumbled, almost as if he were laughing. "You said to spare him once. Now who will save him now if you _belong_ to me. It's the deal, pathetic sun goddess."

The wolf looked up with mercy in her eyes, "I'll do anything for him." Her wolfish instincts controlled her actions such as whimpering, but human emotions erected when the ball's large hands emerged, tracing shapes on the chest of a man held in another palm.

She nearly lunged towards the "hostage" but her old friend's words murmured into her now thick-headed skull. _I don't care if he's that half-baked prophet, now. Just don't do anything that'll kill him on the spot._

"He'll live if you are willing for do one condition." The thick darkness' voice echoed, which caused the wolf's hackles to rise. "You'll be **mine** for eternity."

The sphere chuckled again, caressing the neck of a squirming man, failing to escape.

"I saw your reaction, Amaterasu. You cannot fool me while I rule your pathetic world. Make the deal through blood and he'll be safe." He continued, playing with the chosen man destined to be free and safe.

_No! _Amaterasu wanted to shout, but seeing the pain in her beloved's eyes, did she really have a choice? She lessen her straight back and sighed wearily. Her nemesis waited impatiently for her reply and the deal to save the man that fought in vain at that very moment. She glared using the last ounce of hope she carried, and whispered, "Deal."

The darkness cackled mildly, and conjured blue lines circling the goddess. It grew moderately faster and faster until it transformed into a whirlwind. It consumed her body one by one and the man writhed in agony at the sight. He was tortured more by the wolf's actions than Yami's minions that tried to destroyed his spirit. She was gone after her head was engulfed by the galaxy.

"No! Amaterasu! qu'avez-vous fait*" The man, now freed from the grip, fell to his knees, and cursed in a foreign tongue after the harsh witnessing.

"You may go and if you return, your precious sun will be replaced by pure darkness." Yami smirked, well amused.

"I…I…" Waka the Moon Tribe man began, but Yami's minions scooted him away from the lair and left him for the night.

When he was alone, he weeps for his wife, his ignorance of Yami, and as a single father unknown to the Second-in-command of Eternal Darkness himself;

Chibiterasu.

I will fight for your existence, young god. You are only a few months and your mère* is gone. I will protect you and Tsukiyomi will never know about his niece at the Heavenly Dance. This is for you.

* * *

><p><strong>*qu'avez-vous fait=What have you done<strong>  
><strong>*mère = Mother<strong>


	2. The Sun and the Crow

**Reviews already? Thank you so very much! This should be a more "cheerful" chapter. Now to introduce some characters! Sorry if I introduce a few cliché parts XD Also, it'll seem slow at first until the good parts come in.**

* * *

><p><span>The Heavenly Dance<span>

Chapter 1: Sun and the Crow

_16 years later…_

Waka almost missed the young spirit he bore within so many years ago. Even then, he would've never witnessed another being like him-although his blood runs in the young girl's veins- that made him take his thoughts off old times that burdened him. He held his daughter in a safe place, but he noticed she became more weary and sought adventure.

_What am I going to do with her now? _The man chuckled to ease his worries. Being a father was drudgery, but was worth it to see his little sun grow up. She held everything about Amaterasu in her being, and he couldn't decide to think of the lie he conjured of the great goddess's death in childbirth or to remember the greatness she was in Nippon's time of need. In his view, he saw her as the heir, soon to be like her mother; the savior of Nippon. _Soon, soon…_

"What am I thinking now?" Waka muttered, scolding himself for the nostalgia. "It's Chibiterasu's birthday and she'll wonder where I am." He quickly entered the kitchen.

The cake he made and now held matched the colors of the Celestials along with cherry blossoms shaped into a wolf as a design. It was clumsily drawn, but beautifully colored as he imagined most of it to be. His hands slid under the bottom plate and lifted it up to waist height (since he's "tall"). He marched out of the Ark and examined the Plains in search of a humanoid form or even a wolf out in the sun.

"_Fille_*!" He called out in another tongue. "Little Sun, come out."

He smiled as he finally spotted the shadow out in the fields; all stretched out and relaxing, maybe even dreaming like any other teenager.

…

"This is it Chibi. I've waited many years to be able to qualify for the traditional dance." The young wolf-girl whispered to herself. "_At their 16__th__ year, girls and boys could go to the Heavenly Dance._"

Chibiterasu's small, white tail wagged as her emotions spilled into her wolfish features just thinking of the mysterious boys of the Moon Tribe were like. She heard that they have different features: blonde hair, blue eyes, high intellect, musical prodigies and able to fly. Just wondering made her curious of the looks they appeared to have.

The Celestials had their own looks to match their goddess, but her father never mentioned his origin and the atmosphere fell silent and dark if she ever brought it up. He always wore a bird hat with wings, and walked around without his stilettos. He spoke in a strange language at times, but spoke Japanese when she was near to avoid any confusion. He always was quiet and played his strange instrument when the moon was out, but she let him be. He was her father and she loves him regardless.

Now she wondered where he was. Maybe he'll let her see Nippon since she reached adulthood and ready to explore the world.

"_Little Sun!_"

"Dad?" Chibi wondered at the voice. She recalled his voice and thought for a few seconds before her eyes shot wide open. "DAD!"

* * *

><p>"C'mon, Kurow! You got to check out the girls at the dance!" Koibito whispered, his brows rose up and down at his friend.<p>

"Duuude, they're pretty hot, but don't ya think Master Tsukiyomi will get, like, mad?" Kurow replied in a low whisper.

"Relax, man. Those Celestial babes won't see us."

"I'm not sure, dude. Remember-"

"Like I said," Koibito interrupted. "They won't see us."

Kurow stared for a short while, and then sighed, giving up on trying to reason with his friend

…

"Kasu! You're going to pass out if you keep drinking that much sake." Yumi warned, shaking her mallet.

"Don't… worry… Yuni… I'll be fine…hic!" Kasu slurred her words.

Yumi, the Rabbit sighed, and ignored the tipsy Sheep walk into things. She proceeded to make her way to the other Brush gods and organize everything. She looked up at the sun which shone by its self ever since the true Sun disappeared many years ago. As the bringer of the moon-to the Moon god's liking- she would continue her job and put it in the Brother's favor.

"Nure, are you willing to shape the water and keep it peaceful?" Yumi asked the Snake.

"Y…yess." Nure responded shyly.

"Kabe. Are you and your friends prepared to climb the buildings and shine the lights?"

"Yes, Yumigami." Kabe purred.

"Kasu?" Yumi tried again hopefully. "Are you prepared for the dances between the Celestials and Moon Tribe?"

"Hic! Yes ma'am. Slow dancing, yess." Kasu cooed in response.

"Right… Well, the food should be made by me for tomorrow." The female kneeled down, and shrunk right into a regular rabbit, but much bigger than the average one. She held the handle of her mallet in her paws and hopped off from the construction.

_Hm? _Yumigami turned her body, eyeing the rustling bushes and soft hissing. _An intruder? Who is it this time?_ As the Celestial in charge, she hopped over to investigate and saw the bush shake even harder before going still. Even the moment afterward went silent without any foot steps following. She narrowed her brows, before shrugging and hopping back to do her original job for the dance.

…

"Duuude! I think she spotted us!" Kurow squeaked. As the rabbit hopped forward, the boy panicked and pulled on Koibito's arm. "C'mon!"

Koibito stubbornly followed behind as Kurow tugged harder on the unmoved arm. "But the babes!"

Kurow sighed, "You idiot! Do you want to get killed by them?" Koibito shook his head. "Good, lets go!"

As a white paw reached into the bush, the two boys zoomed off using their floating ability, relieved they barely made any sounds or left foot prints to anger the other tribe. Although they float, it was considered like running, so their stamina depleted the fast they "flew" and how long they did it. Eventually, they stopped to take a breath, from both exhaustion and adrenaline that sapped their energy. They looked at one another, sweat dripped from both sides of their heads and their eyes bulged from instant fear of being caught.

"Let's… not do that ever again." Kurow muttered under his breath.

Koibito laughed, "That was fun! Be glad we got to see some hot babes, Kurow."

"Yeah…" Kurow grumbled. "They're just lower gods that look all alike."

"You really aren't into girls yet aren't you?" His friend teased, nudging his shoulder with an elbow. He looked up and stared, speechless and drain of any jokes. "Kagu…"

"Who?" Kurow blinked.

The older boy whistled, "Kagu, daughter of the famous dancer to ever live. Even the gods are pleased with them." He inched closer to his friend, "And she's really on fire."

"Woah, you're getting out of hand." Kurow complained. "I'm not interested in Ka-"

"Kurow?" said a sweet voice.

"Uh, y-yes?"

The source of the voice was the female named Kagu. She had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and flowers hanging on her hair band. Like Koibito mentioned, she had a slender, long face and dark brown, almond-shaped eyes; all flawless. She wore a kimono of the Moon Tribe, pink runes and an obi to match the flowers in her hair. All that made Kurow nearly blush.

"Hey, sweetie!" Koibito interrupted, moving in between the two. "The name's Koibito, your future husband." He flirted with a grin.

"Hmph! I'm looking for Kurow, not you." Kagu looked away in disgust. She turned back and approached the quiet one behind the lover. "You must be Kurow."

"I… Yes… I'm Kur-" Kurow began nervously.

"Shhh," She stopped him. "I know. Would you like to hang out at the dance? I know you're supposed to be with those cursed Celestial dogs, but you can be with me. I can find a way." Her hand went up and caressed the pink vest Kurow wore.

Kurow flushed at the hand on his shoulder, and gently pushed it aside from his. "I'm not sure about that…"

"Don't be silly! I'll get us ready for the dance tomorrow, Kurow." She laughed lightly, and leaves the two boys speechless.

"I'm so jealous! She's beautiful despite her hybrid bloodlines. You so have to go out with her! She really loves you." Koibito cheered.

_I'm not sure what love really is, Koibito…_Kurow thought sadly. _I'm not sure. _

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best chapter, but the longest I ever done. Remember, R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. The Uninvited

**Thank you again for such kind reviews. Sorry for taking longer than the first two. It took me a bit to figure out decent ideas and how to knit it together, along with cleaning up some parts. As for the KurowxKagu fans, I'll make it a treat and add some scenes without Kurow turning her down. I like the couple too, so it's not like I'm doing it with any sour mood involved. Like I warned you before, it's slow for a bit.**

**R&R Enjoy!**

The Heavenly Dance

**Chapter 2: The Uninvited **

Everyday on her birthday, Chibi always emitted a laugh at her father's appearance. His "surprise" welcoming ended up as a disaster, usually full of humor. He always tried as a single father to amuse his now teenage daughter as a different man and being compared to the true Celestials. He loved music, technology and the moon when it comes out after the sun. The heiress loved the sun more than the moon, appreciated nature and art, and loved listening to her father play music. She wasn't a music prodigy, but Waka loved her anyway.

They were together and they learned to accept each other like the elder Celestials done long ago.

"Dad…" Chibi grinned, wiping the frosting and cake off her sleeves. "You outdone yourself again, didn't you?"

Waka chuckled, "_Oui. _My daughter deserved a cake, didn't she?"

"She totally did." The younger being mimicked the foreign accent. "Jus' only a _whole _cake."

"You really want a whole cake, Little Sun?"

Chibi looked embarrassed," No, that's fine. There's just one thing that would really make this day great…!" She mumbled on the last few words, thinking of how to say it to her father.

She shook from fear although the heat had its fantastic feeling on her porcelain skin. Her father was playful, but had its time when he grew worried or strict just to protect her. She wanted to be free since she's older, but even then, he still wanted to hold her in and remain nowhere near the Mortal Plains which she died just to see it.

Waka stretched out, relaxing on the grass next to her. "What is it that you would like?"

She froze. _How did he hear that? _"Well, dad…" She squeaked nervously. "I… I… I want to visit the Mortal Plains."

It was her father's turn to freeze up at her request. He saw it coming, but it still affected him whenever it played in his mind or now. "Chibiterasu…"

A teenager's pleading entered her skull, "Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. When will I be able to go to the Mortal Plains?"

The atmosphere fell silent between the two, and made the young god much more nervous to start up another topic or even say one word. Waka froze longer than Chibi anticipated. However, his eyes almost bulged in fear and shock, his bottom lip trembled and his hands slowly moved side-to-side. The rest of himself kept mildly still as if he didn't want to yell.

"Chibiterasu…" He spoke in a hoarse whisper. "The Mortal Plains is a dangerous place for a young god."

_I heard even the Moon Tribe toddlers could go there, but not me? _Chibi thought, almost blurting it out to her father. "Dad, I-"

"Little Sun, it's not a good place to be. Especially if the Dance is going. I know you're interested in the Heavenly Dance, but you cannot go."

"_But dad!_" Chibi tried again, more panicky. "Why not?"

Waka turned his back towards her and sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm _capable _of so much, now." Chibi pulled out her paintbrush and black ink dripped on to the grass. From the same ink, it molded and formed into many beautiful flowers. "My brush powers are stronger to defend myself."

Long fingers rubbed against the flower which withered and melted back into ink. "You're still young and not strong enough to fight the stronger demons."

The young god's mouth twisted, unable to argue anymore. She stood up and stared at her father who still had his back turned. It finally snapped and she sprinted off crying in anger and sorrow.

…

Waka frowned at the thought of his daughter hating him for the secret he held to protect her. He opened his palms and his chin rested on them, as his arms rested on his knees. He perked up, twisting his upper body when a tickish scurrying thing crawled up him. He lifted his arms and grinned at the white, furry thing clinging to his right elbow.

"Tachigami." He said, gently lowering his free arm to give the mouse a surface. "What are you doing up?"

The mouse rolled his eyes, "I guess Amaterasu never told you I'm the advice giver. I saw her child run into her room crying and in between muffled sobs was: 'Why won't my father let me go?' I'm not sure what it is, but I am a father of three little terrors." He winked at Waka.

"_C'est_, I'm lucky to have one teenage daughter whom I have to protect without getting her angry. It's so much easier."

Tachi grumbled, "You may win this round, but she'll learn someday. You just need to give her some freedom though. Younglings need to explore and expand their horizons. Just give her one chance and she'll end that desire knowing her curiosity's complete." The mouse crawled up closer to Waka's face. "She's still young and learning is easier. If she is to protect the Mortal Plains, she might as well learn about it."

Waka nodded slowly. The god of Powerslash was known for his wisdom, and to deny it meant nothing would turn out the way intended on a path. He lived for many years, but never met many children to teach him. He relied on past problems and instinct and the point Tachi made concluded he was too fearful for his daughter when she's capable of exploring the new world.

An idea played in his mind: Chibi would be able to go, but Tsukiyomi and the Moon Tribe were mildly suspicious of any Celestials; especially those new to the dance. He might send a guard to chaperone the eager young female, and to watch over her just in case the feared Moon god realized she was his niece. He shuddered at the plan backfiring, but shoved it away.

_She is young and knows right from wrong. _Waka was hopeful. _She'll not meet any Moon Tribe boys. I hope not…_

"I should go work this out with Chibi." Waka finally said to Tachi's relief.

"Wait, I'll join you." The mouse scurried up to Waka's shoulder and his small claws raked into the cloth, and gave it a test run to hopefully stay on. "Ready."

The mysterious man and the mouse walked a short distance until they reached the Ark. Waka entered slowly and turned his head to catch sight of the young girl he hoped to gain forgiveness from. She wasn't in the main area or the entrance and he descended further in. Every few minutes, he checked and examined each room outside her own. They knew she was clever and hiding and found her own room to be very obvious. The father kept the habit since.

Waka finally got to her room and knocked on the turquoise door, waiting for a response. "Little Sun?" He said, knocking again.

No reply.

"Are you okay?" He asked once more, signaling the door to open. "Chibi?"

Tachi searched the room, too and narrowed his eyes, "I don't think she's in here and that was where I last saw her."

Waka froze. "You don't think… She would-"

"The other brush gods made their journey to the Dance long time ago. I doubt they snuck her along." Tachi sniffed the room, "Definitely a break-out if I never smelled one."

"I don't see a letter" Waka said, rubbing his palm against the textures. "She might've known I would've figured it out with one."

"She's like her mom." The mouse replied. "I just hope she learned more though."

…

_This is the Mortal Plains? _Chibi floated down and tripped over her feet. She tried to get up, but her instincts told her to get on four legs and walk; although she found it awkward, the stance was strangely comfortable. Her ears were moved up to a new source and her tail followed her emotions. The once colorful vision was replaced with a colorblindness and she felt she wore lose clothing in a harsh breeze.

_I feel different… _

__As a man-similar appearance to the Celestials, but stranger clothing and hair-walked by, Chibi felt the urge to run up to him and say hello. She quickly succumbed to her pleasure and ran towards him and went up on two legs, and unaware of her height shorter than usual as her hands reached for him.

"Hello!" She chirped, her tail wagging.

The man stared, and then smiled. "Aw, a little doggie. Sorry, doggie. I do not carry any food on me."

He backed up as Chibi fall forward on her chest and whimpered as he left her alone.

_Don't leave, please don't leave me here._ She howled at the moon(and the sun nearby) as the stranger strolled away in the night.


	4. If They Did Not Meet

**I like cotton candy. **

**Oh, and I read a My Little Pony story. You'll need a strong heart to handle it XD Oh geez. Twilight Sparkle is my favorite, and the story "Severing" didn't faze me. Ahah. I wanted to say I'm a Brony, but I'm really a female so does that make me a Brany or Pony? Wha? Okay, back to the story. I sort of made the ending of the last chapter weird, but I realized I could put it to use..**

**Well, this chapter revealed a bit more concepts for the name sake. Also, would you guys kill me if I add any Shakespeare references? Dx**

* * *

><p><span>The Heavenly Dance<span>

**Chapter 3: If They Did Not Meet.**

It was the night of the Dance and the Sun and Moon inched closer to one another. This time, the sun didn't move while it was night. The moon held its position unhappily, but never budged. However, the bright star looked quite pale due to its other half's absence from the world, and the daytime was darker than usual enough to spark worries to everyone, but the Moon Tribe. The mortals knew Tsukiyomi could care less about his sister, but the pact had to be done every 100 years-to his disgust- but it was carried on even if the goddess was away.

Kurow secretly wondered about the goddess and why there wasn't an heir or heiress to take over her place. Tsukiyomi never mentioned his sister and kept quiet when he made his small appearances. The longest ones he'd ever go to was the Heavenly Dance, but he kept watch over the sky and played his part in combining the moon to the sun. Some said he would punish those secretly so the Tribe was quiet.

The fear swept fast enough for those unsure how to react to the sun's movement when the Moon god's turn comes to bring both together. It was more worry for the Dance to never be complete and the past quarrels are not forgiven. If it was not forgiven, the quarrels would turn into war.

The young Moon Tribe boy melted into his thoughts for a long while. _Amaterasu Amaterasu, where are you in the hour of need? _In his mind, he heard a sad howl that echoed and rattled his skull with disbelief.

"Kurow?"

"Huh? What?" Kurow escaped the reality of the shadowed vision; his eyes still wide open upon the older man outside of his room.

The older man chuckled lightly, "You look like you seen a ghost, son."

_Son…sun… _"I-I'm fine, dad." Kurow lied, assuring him.

"If that's the case, I'll let you get dress for the dance. Say, I heard you're going with Kagu if that's correct." The father replied, grinning.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going to dance with her despite the authorities."

"Oh." The older man began to leave and his shadow faded away in an instant.

"Thank the Moon!" Kurow muttered. "I really needed some alone time to think."

…

"Look what we have here." A large white rabbit with spiritual markings narrowed her ears and tapped a hind paw. "A little stowaway."

_Ugh… _Chibi got up, strangely her structure favored the four legged form and followed it. She stretched and emits a loud puppyish sound. "Morning, Yumi." The young female squeaked. _Yumi!_

"Congratulations on getting your powers, but it doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you. Why did you follow the Brush Gods and manage to hide for this long?" The rabbit growled.

"I… I ran away." Chibi's own tail hid between her legs and whimpered in response.

"Riight. You know Waka said not to let you follow."

"I ran away on my own!" She barked furiously.

"Well, we better stop our quarrels and go to the Dance. You're my responsibility until I get a hold of your father." The rabbit hopped towards the direction of the festive glow. "You are coming?"

Chibi looked up at the sky and then back down towards the north… She got off her hindquarters and bounced after the elder goddess. The walk wasn't that far, but she began to squint at the lights that nearly burned her eyes. The rabbit wasn't fazed by the view as she gasped at the sight.

"What is this place?" Chibi's jaw opened.

"The Heavenly Dance, of course. It's heavenly because it started between two gods. Both tribes have to dance and never quarrel to show it's possible to avoid war through a dance of respect. Whether or not you'll be dancing is determined by your ability to transform into a human again."

Chibi nodded, and went nearly pale remembering when she found out she transformed into a wolf. It deeply scared the man who called her 'puppy' and the puddle she used for a mirror. She managed to regain some of her sanity, but nothing terrible, just sheer embarrassment.

"I'll let you try to change for me before we venture any further."

"I…" Chibi hesitated.

"Do it." Yumi said calmly.

Chibi closed her eyes and it pinched tightly as she focused on the inner magic that came into her. The core made many obstacles for her in order to reach the magic. _Closer… _She gritted her teeth trying to think through it all, before her fear drowned all of her hopes to transform back. She pushed her efforts and throbbing pain stretched across her spine, growing longer and fitting another body.

Her eyes opened and she felt awkward to bending over on fours. Chibi got up and examined her new body and the clothes she wore changed to a more tomboyish outfit with red markings on her clothes and her skin. The long white hair was wrapped into a ponytail with black ink dripping from the tip.

Chibi gasped at her new appearance and focused her shocked gaze on the smaller being.

"You changed. You go out there and have fun."

For once, Chibi saw Yumigami smile.

…

Kurow already thought out everything with his hair groomed and dressed for the Dance. He managed to hide the haunting worries. It hardly siphoned the fun out of him as his fascination turned towards the Celestials that paired up the Moon Tribe. The other tribe wore red and white; the colors of Amaterasu with foreign designs and clothing concepts. Each Celestial either had golden wings on their skull or animal ears depending on who they are. His own wore various colors of the Moon Tribe with their designs trademarked like their machines.

Each facial expression on their faces were twisted trying to agree with the pat the gods created long ago. They tried to break their disgusted face and turn into a smile, and they eventually transformed into a slightly better-looking group. Relief swept across his face as he walked away to find his known comrades and finally found one goofing out alone and trying miserably to get an angel from the Celestial tribe to dance. Koibito turned and glowed.

"Kurow! My man, you look like you're on fire." Koibito grinned, his arms out.

"Sure, sure. Did Kagu…?"

"She's still working it out, bro." He replied. "You really up to dance with her?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" Kurow said sarcastically,

Koibito wrapped his arm around Kurow, "That's the Kurow I know."

Kurow removed the other arm from his shoulder. "Yeahh… That's not what I meant to talk about. I wanted to talk about the su-"

The other boy perked up, interrupting the concerned sentence, "Yo! It's Kagu." He whistled, wiggling his eyebrows at Kurow.

"Shut up." Kurow muttered, pushing his friend aside.

"Hey, Kurow." Kagu said with a twinkle in her eye. "You want to dance?"

Kurow blushed, "Um, yeah. Sure."

With a tinge of hesitation, he held his arm out as to ask the dancer out. In response, Kagu reached out and her hand embraced his. Both inched closer and closer, and stretched their arms out and slowly moved around. Kurow watched the prodigy move with fluid movements unlike his choppy animation. She didn't seem to mind his awkward movements backwards on the slow dance and his eyes circled the entire dance and watched their movements to follow the queues. His arm twisted slightly and he saw Kagu slowly turn as of a warning, and he then circled his arm and watched her twirl in a bright pink dress.

"For a guy who never danced before, you seemed to get the hang of this." Kagu smiled.

_I'm just following the Celestials. _"I try, Kagu." He replied shyly.

Kagu nodded, and squeezed Kurow's hand. "You do you see Tsukiyomi's moon rising? It's so beautiful."

"Yes…" Fear struck him. "_So soon_?"

His date laughed, "No, silly. My mother told me that he raises the moon at this time."

"What about the su-"

"It's no big worry, Kurow." Kagu assured him, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"But…" Kurow complained frantically, ignoring the lips that pecked his cheek.

"Why worry when the night is so calm?" She released her touch and looked innocent.

"I… I need to think, Kagu." Kurow dismissed himself and sprinted across the room and through the whispers and lights.

He kept running and, only pausing half a second to stare at the moon almost moving to the middle where the sun would meet its other half. As it got closer, he kept running and watching the sky until…

…

"_Oof! Watch where you're going_!"

Kurow rubbed his head and blinked at the girl his age, "I'm s-sorry, miss." He apologized.

"Did anyone teach you any manners?" She growled.

_That accent. It sounds like some of the Moon Tribe, but a hint of the Celestials! _

"Well?" She tapped her foot.

"Yes, ma'am. I wasn't paying attention." He got up and rubbed his aching head.

"That and I thought you Moon men could _float_ not run." She asked, confused.

"Well… We can't float in this place. It'd disturb the Celestials."

The girl looked offended. "I'm not 'disturbed'."

Kurow gulped, "Never mind that. I need to figure out how to get the sun up."

"Oh that's easy," The girl said, her tail wagging. "Watch this."

Kurow never seen anything so beautiful than to see a flame-colored sphere ride up to meet the incoming moon. Both touched edges and finally combined into one. From the stories he heard, it meant it signaled the quarrels were forgiven and they would start another day anew. As much as he marveled the beauty of the star-clustered sky, he grew rather surprised about the sun coming up. He turned to the smiling wolf-girl, gaping.

"How did you?" He began.

"Magic." She winked, twirling strands of her white hair. She quickly turned around after she heard a spine-chilling, ear-shattering, malevolent howl shriek through the air. "What was that?"

"Fierce Tsukiyomi! He saw the sun come out!" Kurow yelped, quickly grabbing the girl's arm. "C'mon, dude! If he finds out you brought the sun out, he'll KILL you!"

"Wha?" She said, being dragged by the strange boy. "Where are we going?"

"Just trust me, ma'am." He called out.

The girl whimpered as the same howl echoed with fury that grazed the sky's once peaceful sky. "If we don't make it… My name is Chibiterasu."

Kurow didn't turn around, but his body shook with fear, "My name is Kurow. C'mon Chibi, we better get far away from this place."

Chibi nodded, but her eyes welled with tears as she looked back and worried for her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>You see what I did there?<strong>


	5. To Be a Wolf

**Insert tons of excuses here. I've been writing other papers instead, but trying to squeeze some time for this! I tried not to get lazy on this.**

**For you Pinkdesi! Check her awesome stories out while I procrastinate even more. No really, check out her page. She's an amazing person and writer, worthy of more fans. I'm serious.**

The Heavenly Dance

**Chapter 4: To Be a Wolf**

Chibiterasu felt her body nearly launch forward as Kurow pulled her away from the party and the confused guests staring at the two teenagers. She prayed to the elder gods in hopes of the adults shrugging off the scene and mutter "typical teenagers" as that was what they really were. However, she noticed how the boy seems to awake his instinct to float and his legs dangled like a flopping fish at his unusual rate. His speed accelerated enough for her to nearly scream out of fear and she gripped his small hands, glad he hardly noticed her reaction to the entire thing.

The crowds purposely shoved everyone ahead of them up, creating a path for the duo to dash through without any hesitation to run over anyone. As if fear of injury wasn't enough, everyone had to look up to grip the concept of the nightshade darkening and how it reflected the mood of someone or something right now. The dancers stopped dancing and the couples gasped, only the females-not including Chibi- that their scream lunged through the entire outside.

Kurow steered through and past every decoration planned by the Tribes gracefully enough and managed to escape leaving a minor mess, yet large enough to distract those nearby to scold furiously. Chibi continuously closed her eyes and sent a silent prayer to the gods to spare her life whatever caused the stranger to kidnap her at the place in which she disobeyed her father and met a Moon Tribesman that could literally send her on the verge of a soon-to-be murder.

Her heart raced and raced until she blacked out on the spot.

…

"Chibiterasu?"

The girl yawned miserably at the peculiar voice that echoed her name.

"C'mon Chibi. We're safe." The voice said again, rather irritated.

"Go away, dad…" She muttered, turning to the side.

"Relax, Celestial. It's Kurow."

Chibi's backside bounced up to the air and locked itself in position. She flinched at the pale-faced boy so close to her face and now smirking_ at _her! She narrowed her sleepy eyes and permitted the wolf inside to growl its response.

Kurow still held his pride and looked unafraid against a wolf-girl who could easily tackle him. The low growl only made him chuckle in response because somehow, he could sense it was all part of being cranky.

"I'm glad you're up, daughter." He smirked again, revealing a twinkle in his bright blue eyes.

"Fine, I'm up and my name's not 'Celestial''"

"I know, Chibi." He retorted, still smiling.

"Ugh! You space people are_ so_ complicated." Chibi said, looking away and folding her arms. "You really are."

Kurow shrugged carelessly.

"Celestials seem to judge rather quickly." He scolded lightly, waggling his finger until something warm gnawed on it "Hey! I'm not your personal chew toy, wolf-girl."

"You'd make a nice one if you don't keep your mouth shut."

Kurow pouted. "It's a shame then. I probably would've had women all over me and the fun that will bring having everyone fight over a simple toy."

"Just… just take me home." She whimpered, shifting her weight.

"Am I boring you too soon?" He asked, feigning his sadness.

"No, it's probably better just to see an angry father than to see you."

Chibi blinked at the sound of a low sigh. She opened her mouth in the shape of a small "o" but the sharp look in Kurow's eyes told her to hush. Guilt swelled up in her stomach for sending her big mouth too far. A gush of air came from her mouth as she looked away from the dark look held in the boy's face. It almost reminded her of her own father. _Father._ Already, she missed his presence dearly, and there was no doubt she would be punished for her bad deed. She imagined his brows furrowed and Yumi's frown flashed like a gleam of meat-tearing teeth. _Great_, she thought nervously. _Three people to apologize to._

The girl twisted her neck to look eye-to-eye with the sullen Moontribe boy and the paper in his hand. She tried to not poke too close into the note, but her keen senses allowed her to sneakily peer at a doodle of a tall figure and a smaller one. At the bottom was a scribble scratched enough to open up a tear.

"My father probably would care less about my return." He admitted, breaking the silence.

"Wha?" She gaped. She quickly searched his face at a distance to see if he was joking. He apparently wasn't, but she was surprised how he managed to speak.

"I can sense that you doubted that." Kurow emitted an almost-crazy laugh. "Dad's either love or reject you. Same with mothers, but mine died in childbirth to what could've been my baby sister."

Chibi fell silent, and regretted her earlier words. "I—"

Kurow silenced her. "It's alright. I'm sure your mother is worried about you."

Being reminded of her mother almost tortured Chibi right before Kurow's eyes. Her father said she had died in a fight against a Moon Tribesman which began her hatred for the other faction. However, she noticed how Kurow hardly attacked in any way and was pretty honest about his own family. Maybe she misjudged him or maybe he was clever at his craft. He brought up his sly grin in moments he felt needed comic relief and he laughed at serious conversations.

She scooted closer to him when his pale face relaxed at her closing the gap. "What was your mother like?" She asked softly as if her normal tone would spook him.

Kurow shrugged. "Dad told me she was _une belle femme_ – a beautiful female." He gazed at Chibi with almost a lovable look.

"Uh, Kurow?"

"What was your mom like?" He blurted ungentlemanly. Chibi flinched at the sudden change in his personality. He realized his error and coughed, repeating much calmer.

Chibi reminisced for a moment. "We looked pretty similar, but her hair was long and thick. Her eyes were as green as the ray of lights after it rains. She had pale skin and detailed markings."

The Moon man nodded. "Ah."

"Is that all you want to know?"

"Yes."

Chibi raised a brow suspiciously at the great mood Kurow seemed to be in. She sensed the feelings -none of fear or sadness. The moment ended shortly when her ears perked up at the wind blowing – almost screeching a message- at her, but her companion was unfazed. She noticed how he never slept and his eyes were bright as the moon. It made her much more curious of what he does. If only she could stay up to observe this strange person.

…

Kurow picked up a nearby stick and drew a circle with it. A second later, he found himself drawing the sun based on how the great sun goddess draws. He felt embarrassed for mimicking the ways that doesn't belong to his kind. Tsukiyomi doesn't allow such nonsense his father told him. When he was only a little boy, he remembered listening to his father recite poems and lessons. He was guilty for not remembering what he was told and "guidance was necessary." Perhaps he meant Kurow should lead his own life. Kurow chuckled, seeing how his motives got him into spying on Celestial women and now wound up in a goose chase with what could be the rumored child of the sun. He took a quick glance her way and grinned. _Maybe not a child._

"Kurow!" Chibiterasu scolded him.

He winced at being caught. "Go to sleep, Celestial." He retorted. Surprisingly, she obeyed and laid down. He waited for a while to see if she was pretending, but the way her eyes remained closed and his body was still – breathing as well, he relaxed his guard and mumbled.

"You got ears and a tail. Amaterasu was a wolf. Could it be…?" He said to himself. He shrugged. "No… She's a regular Celestial with animal features like the rest of the minor gods."

Somehow, an idea sparked inside his mind. He was curious to see if the gods could transform. He yawned at his "weary" attempt to figure things out and laid on the grass, looking up at the stars.

"So close to Ryoshima Coast. Who knew our distance would reach halfway." He blinked at the moon's normal lighting, and then smiled. "If Chibiterasu's really an animal god… I wonder what it's like to be a wolf."

For the first time, he closed his eyes and felt his mind drift into a dream.


	6. Sugawara

…**I just realized Kurow and Koibito in the second chapter acted like the servants like in the Romeo and Juliet play. Whether I purposely added that or it was unintentional, who knows. Perhaps I really did mean doing some allusions to the play.**

**I realized I made a few errors: the last chapter had the two argue and then drop into drama little suddenly. I also looked up that Kasugami's presumably a male god XD Please pretend Kasu's a female for the sake of this story and I'll be more careful next time. This next part won't be a lovely error since I did change a lot around in this story. Lets just say the characters are tweaked even further...**

The Heavenly Dance

**Chapter 5: Sugawara**

There was once a time when Sugawara Michizane was a jolly poet of Sei-an City. He had everything a man could dream of: fans, riches, women, and a lovely lifestyle. Best of all was his ability to sing his poems and evoke emotion within his listeners. He had a gift for writing and everyone knew it.

Michizane was a kind man and he always helped the poor when he pitied those worthy candidates for a better life. He shared his quotes on life and nature, but never faltered when he repeated it countless times. People grew too kind to let their master poet suffer from the ones who adore his writing. He, too, was kind to share his cherished stories.

Many years passed since he took residency in Sei-an and he grew lonely. He enjoyed seeing a massive crowd with eager eyes staring at him when he recites, but he never felt as close as he did those years ago. Sugawara wanted someone to be a friend – someone would accept him as he is and not a strange man with different features and his creative style of writing. He felt the need to quench their thirst for companionship and find himself a wife. Although he was against shallowness, he wanted a particular woman who would make him feel happy. Off on his search, he journeyed far from the city and past Ryoshima Coast to find a small village not marked on the map he used (the map was made recently) and he came across a beautiful maiden he had never seen.

Ummei was the name of a poor farmer's daughter. The bright hazel eyes and black hair attracted him to her. He never seen anything like her, but he knew she wasn't that of his own kin. She belonged elsewhere or had something unique about her. The farmer took a suspicious eye towards the poet and Sugawara left immediately, avoiding eye contact, but in all of his thoughts, he saw the maiden. The farmer only saw him leaving without extra notice that his daughter watched intensely at the mysterious poet.

Each day, Sugawara would approach the village and watch from afar the woman he fell for at first sight. He was careful to hide from the farmer when he walked out from his house with his hounds. He would stop at the stables and then work his way around his field. Sugawara always took this chance of distraction to make a move. He would approach Ummei and she would look back and wave, smiling. They only transmitted gestures for a short period of time until the farmer returns to his house and the poet muttered a few quick lines of wooing before leaving. She would wait for the next day, hoping her father won't catch them.

He knew.

Sugawara came upon the hills of the village. In his hand were papers filled with his poetry for the maiden and the way he held them was to keep it smooth and unwrinkled. It was a month since he attempted to sneak to the window of the maiden, easily floating up and claimed it was love who gave him wings. Ummei only smiled and nodded, believing that really was the case. She, too, was in love and felt she was levitating though her body leaned forward on her window. She blushed at his work since she never heard of his name, but when he was about to propose, Ummei felt something yank her back and heard loud curses directed at the red-faced female. She trembled, and wide-eyed, shouted back fearfully.

"You lazy excuse for a daughter! What were you thinking being with this man? He's a no-good poet."

"Imsorryimsorryimsorry—"She sobbed over and over again.

Sugawara stared in disbelief at the farmer. He wavered from the thought of getting involved so he waved his hands. The farmer, if he saw the signal, ignored him and continued to thrash about with his gestures. His daughter was already cowering, knowing of the temper her own parent held, and quickly looked to her lover in hopes of a fix. The blue eyes of the poet brightened apologetically in response. He rose up using his floating spell and approached the duo cautiously. The farmer's eyes were wild and fixed, already to do harm as Ummei saw it.

The poet shivered, if he didn't act soon…

"Don't hurt her!" Sugawara said, his arms now wrapped around the red-faced girl.

The farmer snorted. "I never liked the looks of you inside and out. Why interfere now?"

"Because the god of Fates knows no bounds." Sugawara declared. Ummei trembled under his arm.

"If the Moon god saves you let this deal be the reason you fall or live. " The farmer sneered, revealing a snaky demonic tongue. "Give me your soul and you can have the girl."

_Don't do it!_

Sugawara sighed and closed his eyes. He thought of the loneliness, the couples, and the life he suddenly thirsted for. He couldn't stop now.

He pressed his hand against his chest. "Give Ummei to me. You can have my Soul."

…

"…then Ummei was pregnant with our son and she died in childbirth." The man reminded himself.

Sugawara in his present years looked unhealthy and dull. His body was very skinny and his bones (if such a thing was true for Tsukiyomi's creations) showed. The sunken cheeks and skin are paler than ever and no light shines in the filmy blue eyes. When he spoke the story, a voice not belonging to the man in the story croaked and wheezed and he cannot truly speak his poems the same way ever again. He longed for strength, for vision and Tsukiyomi's guidance. But most of all, he wanted to see Ummei again.

A purple gas filled the air with its strange scent through the doors of his ruined home. Sugawara only sensed death from the aura and smiled.

_Ummei I'm coming back for you._

* * *

><p>Kurow woke to the dark menacing laugh rattling in his mind. He found himself in a field of flowers where clouds shift and the sun shines without giving him any strange sensations. It gave him more of a good, warm feeling unlike the night of his own master. He decided to act guilty about it, but it worried him to know the Celestials were trusting him if the shafts of light doesn't give him the odd voices. The purple hue was the worst. But he didn't feel it being anywhere close to the other Tribe.<p>

He got up before his legs fell asleep again, and took the time he had to clear his mind and examine the strange place. He somehow recognized the flowers and the scenery though he couldn't put a finger on it. He purposely searched for something he recognized: Chibiterasu or perhaps Koibito to help him figure out where he's at. Floating around, he investigated further, his surroundings, in hopes to understand how he got there. He used his senses to catch a whiff of another being, but none showed up. It was only the garden, just the garden he vaguely recognized.

The boy from the moon floated further down until he saw someone with long blonde hair and blue eyes like himself. He wore a pink kimono tucked into peculiar purple pants fit for a samurai. Kurow gaped for a moment, but looked away in embarrassment for doing such a rude action. The older man already caught him, but the playful, lop-sided look on his face made Kurow smile back. The older man was definitely of his own kin despite his Celestian attire. The playful look slowly faded when a white wolf shimmered into view and grinned lovingly into the older man's eyes. He only frowned, and then faced Kurow with worry in his eyes. Kurow was confused by the silent gestures used by the strange duo, but he only figured out the wolf was special for his own kinsman and that particular man awaited something he will regret.

"Sir?" Kurow said.

The duo kept their eyes off him.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

The wolf turned her head and blinked. _You'll know when you will be needed._

The voice of a foreign-familiar accent flooded his thoughts and before Kurow could respond, he blacked out.

…

"Wake up!" A familiar voice said

"Ergg…" Kurow moaned unhappily at the dream and the rough nudging of Chibi's foot.

Chibi sighed. "I was wondering if you died or something" She blinked when Kurow stared. "Not that I would like to see that." She quickly added.

Kurow turned his gaze off her, and remembering the wolf, felt something similar between the she-wolf and Chibi. He knew she was different by her ears and tail, but he also doubted they were the same. _Are they?_

Chibi held another facial expression different from the wolf's worry. "Get up sleepy. I heard something about a city. Where are we going?"

He tried to recall what she told him. "Sei-an… City." He uttered. "It's where we could get some stories on the Heavenly Dance."

She frowned. "Why? Don't you know it already?" When Kurow tried to get up, she pulled his arm then body upwards. "I don't know much besides the sun and moon combining."

Kurow shrugged. "Exactly. I heard Sei-an has scholars."

"Scholars?"

"Seriously dude? You don't know what a scholar is?"

"…"

"Fine, look. They are these smart people who can help us. Got it?" He said.

Chibi nodded slowly. "When are we going to Say-on City?"

"Sei—ugh, nevermind. Lets just go, okay?" He muttered.

Chibi raised a brow at his behavior though subtly she almost felt she had been slapped, but didn't question it as she trotted alongside him. She sensed something clawed at him, but she was already reminded enough of her father's wrath if she ever returned home. She wanted to, but Tsukyomi would await her too. The thought of two angry men caused her to tremble, but not enough to grab Kurow's attention.

She couldn't believe she actually made it far with a companion in a whole new world. She learned a new word, a city exists and the ocean flows beside the two. She breathed in the salty air and tried to guess how her mother felt when she visited the land called Nippon. Her own feelings were of wonder, no doubt about it for an adventurous teen that'd disobeyed a father, got in trouble with her uncle and met a strange boy who decided to save her. She had quite a story to share with her friends back on the Plains.

Kurow's short blonde hair flowed with the wind as if they were the same thing. She noticed the determined look on his sharper features and the awkward way he travels via floating. The strangest thing of all is the fact he never slept until last night. From what she heard from other Celestials, the Moon Tribe never slept so they could praise their leader of the night. It bothered her to ask how he managed to avoid sleeping, but he always remained in a good mood until now.

It always did create her curiosity on the subject of sleep, dreams and nightmares. She doesn't recall bad ones as of yet, but she hated to remember the one of the voice of the Moon god echoing his hate. She doesn't want enemies, but if only she didn't pull off her stupid trick.

_Do Moon men ever sleep?_ She wondered, trying to pull away from the former subject. _Perhaps I should ask—_

"Help! Help!" The plea for help intterupted her train of thought as she snapped back into reality.

"Kurow?" She said, suddenly reaching out towards the open air.

"It's a man needing help." Said Kurow, squinting his eyes to focus clearly on the summoner.

"Should we?" She asked hopefully.

Kurow's face turned into the expression she began to miss from the time they traveled. He grinned. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>Power power power power.<p>

He never felt such a feeling since his youthful years. He felt immensely stronge and malice burned within him. He picked up his old hat given from the right of passage and flew to sustain his given duty and the magic along with it.

"I will obey, master. Just give me the targets."

The purple cloud grinned wickedly. "Attack the girl and use her as bait."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait. School and break just got to me not to mention writer's block and me being a perfectionist.<strong>


	7. Mysterious Pendant

**Sorry for the long wait! School as usual and lots of planning so it doesn't turn out bad. I got some new ideas so I'm excited to share a few in this one. I hope I'm not getting the characters OOC either. Nooow, feel free to cringe at my terrible battle writing skills.**

The Heavenly Dance

**Chapter 6: Mysterious Pendant**

Chibi never realized how the mortal taint caused her stamina to limit itself. She breathed deeply after 20 minutes of sprinting after the stranger's ecstatic dog. She watched the dog leap into his master's arms as they both cried and laughed together. Kurow cracked a smile at the reunion, but more amused by the methods his wolf-friend used in a game of tag.

"I'm…going to get you…!" Chibi huffed, feigning her anger.

Kurow grinned. "Oh? So, you gonna come and chase me now?"

Chibi groaned. "No, not now." She said, taking another gulp of air.

She faced the man who kissed his dog's head and smiled warmly. She felt a strange feeling of nostalgia, but shook it off as quickly as it came upon her. Her attention turned to Kurow and sent gestures to remind him of their mission.

"Rigghht. My dad." He mouthed back. Chibi nodded.

Kurow saluted the man, his eyes focused on Sei-An. "Later, dude. Chibiterasu and I got a mission to fulfill."

The Dog Man nodded apprehensively. "I heard Sei-An's haunted now. I suggest you stay away from there."

Chibi frowned. "Haunted?" She settled on the smoke outside the wall, but something defensive stirred within her. Kurow felt her instincts of protecting and laughed.

"Oh puh-leeasee." He said. "If there isn't anything we can do, we wouldn't be able to do it."

The older man didn't follow, but stared warningly. "Just stay out of that city. Got it, kids."

_I'm not a kid. _Chibi thought. _I'm grown-up. Not that anyone would acknowledge it!_

Kurow nudged Chibi lightly, waking her from a dream. She stared for a moment, but sighed and followed behind the strange boy who saved her from the wrath of the Moon god.

The older man sighed. "A child of the Sun is running some risks going there. May Amaterasu bless her."

…

_Just stay out of that city. _

_Just stay out of that city. _

_Just stay out of that city. _

Chibi's head rumbled like an earthquake. She can't get over the warning laid thick in demonic scents. Along with the city nearing, the smell got worse. She sneezed and coughed when it felt like reality that it masked itself more in the purplish hue reeking of demons.

She felt some of the fog clear up in her mind, but the man wasn't kidding when he warned her and Kurow about the strange feelings in Sei-An. She sensed it all over like a dog sensing auras of their owner. The film that covered her golden eyes lightened up and she saw the place as normal as it could be, but with a dark scenery of evil. She peeked at Kurow and from his expression; she could tell this wasn't the work of Tsukiyomi.

"Is this… Sei-An?" She trembled from the feeling of isolation and heartlessness surrounding her.

Kurow seemed unaffected by everything and said, "Yep. This is, no doubt, Sei-An. The scenery fit's a Moon Tribesman well." His eyes gleamed, adding: "Not so much for Celestials, eh?"

Chibi shot a fiery look of warning towards Kurow. "Shut it, Alien boy."

"Ooh, so I'm an alien now?" Sweet, bro." He joked lightly.

"You're impossible." She added.

"Hey," He winked slyly. "Sometimes you gotta be awesome and impossible"

"Okay then."

Kurow shrugged and grinned childishly. He seemed to be enjoying himself in the darkness all Moon men were accustomed to. Chibi relaxed her muscles, feeling sore from the tensed feeling bunching up. She shared some envy for his happy-go-lucky behavior, but she admitted he was interesting unlike most of the Celestials at home…

"What are two children doing here?" said a voice, breaking Chibi's train of thought.

Chibi looked up at an older woman in her twenties wearing a light purple kimono and her black hair held up in a ponytail. The shine from the lenses brought of the woman's intelligent brown eyes who stared questionably at Kurow's awkward appearance.

Kurow blushed enough that his cheeks turned bright red. "Hey! The name's Kurow."

The woman looked confused and puzzled by the strange boy. "Umm, yes." _Your hair is golden and you speak strangely. _Her eyes turned towards Chibi, feigning interest in a girl similar to Amaterasu. "Who are you?"

"Chibiterasu." The younger woman replied flatly.

Kurow nudged his companion as a warning to behave. "So Lady, what is a pretty face doing out here?"

The woman sighed. "Running." When the two teens looked at her, she added: "The archeologists I worked with were taken by a mysterious smoke and … anndd. _King Fury_."

"King Fury?" Chibi could sense Kurow's interest in her piqued genuine curiosity.

"Yes." She trembled saying the name. "He attacked Sei-An not too long ago. Some say he's the deceased poet who lived here all his life." Kurow's blue eyes widened at the word "poet."

Chibi felt her godly instincts rise like hair sticking up on the back of someone's neck. The name of the monster held power and demonic essence at that. What could she do? Fight? She laughed, but to the others, it was some kind of crazed laugh due to King Fury's demise.

"I wouldn't laugh at him." The woman murmured. "He hears us."

Kurow pouted. "You don't think us 'kids' could save a single city?"

The woman hesitated. "Well, you two look unarmed and…"

"I'm not a kid. I'm growing up. I can probably cleanse this place." Chibi said with a snort.

Kurow chucked innocently. "She's a feisty one. What can I say?"

_Nothing at all. _"We're capable of something. Why can't we try?" Chibi asked.

The woman thought for a moment. "I hope your confidence doesn't get you killed." She nodded slowly. "Good luck Kurow, Chibiterasu."

…

Chibi felt her legs fill with lead after the walk deeper into the Aristocratic Square. She whined and whimpered, but Kurow's self, carefree float across the path ignored the beating his companion received. She eventually quieted down and silently prayed to Amaterasu for a lower percentage of dying from exhaustion or a fight.

She froze. _A fight? I-I don't know how to fight, let alone against this strong demon creature thing! My dad never taught me about the dangers. Wasn't I supposed to follow in my mother's footsteps? _

Kurow noticed the fear locked in amber eyes and floated close to her, saying soothing words. In return, she snapped out of her trance and stared, embarrassed by her scene seen by everyone nearby. Kurow held a serious look in his eyes, but fear vividly appeared the moment they appeared at a run-up house.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in. it looks creepy." Kurow stammered.

"What's wrong? You scared?" She teased, but frowned the moment he glowered.

"No, I'm not." He said. "It's just…I haven't seen my father in years."

Chibi kept frowning, knowing the feeling of leaving her father and dreaded the thought of homesickness and fear of the wrath of Waka. "I think I understand what you mean. Besides, I can't smell a single person in there."

Kurow trembled. "I knew my old man had been declining in age, but what if it's true he's King Fury?"

"He's WHAT?"

"Yes, King Fury. Kiinnggg. Furrryyy." He said slowly.

"Yes. I get it, Kurow. Just stop before he gets ticked at us." She responded quickly, feeling the power of the name burning her mind.

"Sorry." He said, grinning mischievously. He immediately frowned again. "I'd hate to fight my own dad, but I think he needs to rest for once in his old person life."

Chibi hid her giggle, but she knew the situation was serious. "Y-Yes. But Kurow?"

"Yo?"

"What if I can't do it? That one moment that got us running off just came naturally to me, but what if I can't use my powers to help save the city? What if I fail?" She said, shifting nervously and her words coming out faster.

"Woah. Slow down, Chibiterasu." Kurow blurted out. "I couldn't understand that last part."

"Well-" She felt her lips being touched by a warm hand belonging to another and reddened.

"I know. You're scared. Aren't we all at one point?" He said, removing his hand.

_RRAARRRRRRGH_

"HHEELLPPPPP!"

Chibi paled at the roar and screaming coming from the back way they came. "Do we have to?" She whined like a child.

Kurow nodded. "Show me what you got, Wolf-Girl." He turned around and floated off like a jet. Chibi groaned and followed behind the best she could on tired feet.

"S-Slow down, Kurow! I can't run as fast as you glide!" She gulped the icy air for her lungs to keep going.

Kurow managed to slow down in time to avoid the watching yellow eyes through a mask of King Fury. "Shhh." He said, ignoring the scolding hissed through his companion's teeth.

"_Well, well. I never thought you'd be oblivious enough to come here_!" King Fury boomed.

The captive squirmed defiantly and bore her brownish-silver eyes towards her captor, but the mask held its same expression as always; air only coming out from his shouts. She spat once she got her mouth free and felt a slap to her face. The teen's face reddened from shock and anger.

"_Don't be such a stubborn girl. Will you? It'll make my life easier_."

"And why should I?" The girl yelled, moonfire flashing in her eyes.

Kurow gawked the moment he heard the voice of the girl trapped in a King Fury's smoky chains. He searched back in sounds of his memories until one clicked into his mind. _Kagu_. He remembered their meeting during the Heavenly Dance. What should she think if she saw him with a Celestial? He felt himself weighed down by worries, but the moment he turned, Chibi wasn't there but a white wolf pup with red markings and a green reflector poised for the kill.

"C-Chibi?" Kurow gasped. "You turned into a wolf! But, I could've sworn you'd be larger and much olde-"

**Growwwllll **said the white wolf. Kurow put his hands up in surrender.

King Fury's nose crinkled as the white wolf leaped into his view and he cracked into a malevolent smirk. "_Well, if it isn't the Child of the Sun. I thought you'd never show up just like your mother._"

Chibi froze in fear at the mention of her deceased mother and her failure would result in joining the stars. She kept growling and remained in her battle stance, but everything lost its meaning in the moment. King Fury saw it and cackled for his luck on discovering the weakness early.

Kurow face palmed the moment he saw Chibi freeze up. He cupped his hands and thought of something to use in battle. " Chibiterasu! Be careful, King Fury is a mastermind!"

He wanted to slap himself for such a silly warning, but the wolf abided by it and watched closely for any cunning tricks. He tapped his head with hand, but reached down and felt the flute his father gave him appear into his hands. His mouth watered to blow and he blew out loud, the mother unaffecting the mortals, but King Fury cringed at the sharp notes poking his sides.

"_Foolish boy! You shall pay for that!" _cried King Fury as his hand summoned a lightning bolt and tossed it towards Kurow.

Chibi immediately jumped and pushed Kurow out of the way as the miss caused damage to the floor. Kurow gave a pet of appreciation to the wolf as she backed off from his lap and charged, jumping off of two legs and prepared a bite to the leg. She misheard Kurow's next warning and felt a jolt of pain through her entire body. The wolf shuddered and fell her vision diminishing and turned black.

"CHIBITERASU!" Kurow yelled, diving for the body. He missed by a foot and cursed quietly to himself. He faced the demon. "King Fury! Come down and fight like a real samurai would!"

"_Why would I fight a lowling like you? You're just a musician belonging to a pathetic father. What was his name? Sugarwall?" _King Fury said mockingly, and pretended to think out the name.

Kurow felt his ears burn up from the insult to his father. "Yes, my father wasn't the best and he was cruel, but he is still my father and I love him."

King Fury shuddered after Kurow confessed his feelings. The greenish-yellow hair shimmered gold and the wonky floating straightened to a graceful pose as he bobbed up and down.

"K-Kurow?" A gentle voice said from King Fury.

"D-Dad?" Kurow cried out. "Dad!"

"Kurow… I'm so sorry you had to see me like this. H-How long had it been? 10 years? I can't hold this body much longer… Please, kill me!" Sugawara said, his words turning into a plead for help. "Put me out of my misery. I'll be happy to see your mother, Ummei, again."

Kurow couldn't budge as electricity exploded from within King Fury as he gained back the body of a father with his awkward movements. "_Stupid man. Trying to control this body again. He made the decision to let me have it for a mortal woman. A fool_."

"He's not a fool." Kurow stammered, fury blazed in his eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a moon-shaped pendant.

King Fury bellowed. "_You fool! You wouldn't use that now? Against me?_"

Tears streamed down the teen's face, but nothing fazed him. "This is for Sugawara!" He cried out. The pendant glowed brightly and grows in size until it engulfed the entire city and King Fury yelled out in defeat and Kagu screamed in fear. The glow finally dimmed and left the pendant as Kurow collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, but his pendant remained locked in his hand.

King Fury got to his feet from his splat, but he couldn't float. He shuddered from the convulsing received from Sugawara's revenge on the demon. Yet, the demonic king still lived and the city still cursed. Kagu got up immediately and ran to Kurow with comforting words.

"Demon! Why aren't you dead yet?" Kagu spat out, her brownish-silver eyes still glowing from fury.

"He's… not dead?" Kurow panted wearily. Kagu hesitated, but looked up towards the once unconscious wolf that got up and King Fury screeched out as a split cut his waist. He fell to the ground and never moved. The wolf seemed pleased with herself, but Kagu found an ink-stained tail on a strange wolf with make-up all over her.

Kagu felt ready to say the direct truth. "Yes, King Fury's dead."

…

Kurow woke with a startle to meet Kagu and Chibi (in her human form again) staring down with curiosity staining their expressionless faces. His face reddened, but he hid under the covers to hide his blush. It wasn't until he looked down in confusion of the home and the bed inside an office.

Kagu grinned innocently and spoke with a French accent much to Chibi's disgust. "Sorry, Kurow. I- We had to drag you to the playhouse since my father could help if any problems occur."

Kurow turned his head towards Chibi who shrugged. "Yes, what she said." She replied coolly.

"Yeah. Thank ya ladies. I don't know what would happen if my father didn't de- Oh no! My dad!" He scrambled out of bed with only pants on, but the strength of Chibi was inherited from Amaterasu and kept him from running off.

"Woah, woah. First: You're naked!" Kurow blushed when Chibi stared at him. "Second: Where do you think you're going? You're still hurt."

"You sound like my mother." Chibi groaned when Kagu spoke up sarcastically.

"My dad?" Kurow said weakly.

Kagu grinned. "Chibi, that Scholar woman and I made a proper burial. Chibi let his spirit go, but Sugawara wanted to thank you personally if you were there." Kurow slowly nodded.

"Well, I'll just let you be." Kagu said and left the room, steaming with jealousy.

Chibi looked awkwardly at Kurow who looked back as everything was normal. She was the first to break the silence. "What was that thing you used to defeat King Fury?"

Kurow chuckled a hearty tone. "You're the one who finished him off. I merely weakened his defenses."

"Yes, I remember." She said, feeling weak because she fell during battle.

"Don't fret, Chibiterasu. You tried your best and saved me in the process." He smiled warmly to assure her.

Chibi snorted. "Riighht. I bet everyone's talking about the silly wolf who couldn't handle a little lightning"

"Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true. Anyway, did the Scholar Lady help out?"

Chibi raised a brow towards Kurow. "Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Maybe." He joked.

"Well, just relax. I'll leave you be for now." Chibi said walking towards the door of the office.

"Wait!" Kurow quickly said as Chibi reached the doorknob. "Be careful. Kagu's a jealous kind of girl and she may be suspicious because you're a Celestial."

"Oh? Thanks." The wolf-girl said, rolling her eyes.

…

"So you talked to my boyfriend huh?" Kagu said, leaning against of the wall of the playhouse. She whipped her long black hair out of her face. "Don't tell me you both made out or something?"

Chibi made a face. "Like I would do anything with him. He's just helping me, no more than that."

Kagu looked skeptical, but the wolf-girl seemed safe for now though her love for Kurow created a sense of protecting the man she cares about. She didn't want a Celestial to taint her future husband's life and innocence. She wants him pure and unloved by the strange wolf.

"You're safe now, but don't you dare make a move or Tsukiyomi forbid, you receive my wrath." She hissed and left the playhouse, leaving Chibiterasu to ponder over her situation in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>I really like this chapter. Something about it made it fun to write and write and write. Well, did you expect the bait to be Chibiterasu? Nah, I felt Kagu needed some love for those who favor KurowxKagu. Nothing romantic though the battle sucked and I need to be punished by a fish now.<strong>

**Thanks for reviewers for ideas and stuff. Yes, you can kill me.**

**Sorry to go off-topic, but I'm really in a pokemon mood. Recommend some FerrisWheel shipping fanfics besides **_Eden_**(which I LOVE to death) and I'll love you forever.**


	8. Thoughts

**This is more of a filler – going deeper into Kurow's character since I didn't really bring him out enough. Some parts may be important though. **

* * *

><p><span>The Heavenly Dance<span>

**Chapter 7: Thoughts**

What did he have to rest? Kurow mumbled in his native tongue when he was sure nobody heard him. He was glad Chibiterasu nor Kagu had heard him, but Kagu would hear his actual meaning and would likely scold him in her infamous way. He shifted on his side and hissed when he leaned on his sore area. Nobody told him how he got hurt, but he clearly had a good feeling he fainted in front of everyone. He remembered the vague feeling of being carried and the shouts echoed across the city. He hardly heard his father chuckle and he had a feeling those who saw King Fury's true form had to be lucky to see a smile on the old poet's face. _Father… _He thought, but no tears were shed. He was confused. Deeply confused. Why hadn't his father said anything close to him, but only to his mother? He had a moment of an emotional rollercoaster, but he never felt the spark of father to son. Neither did Sugawara.

Kurow wondered if Sugawara still appreciated the avoidance from becoming eternally doomed to his mortal form. The spirit of his father rose to the Plains for resting souls, but his own heart, not yet dead, felt restless like a spirit demanding vengeance. He felt he was missing something important. He wasn't whole. Not even when he got a Celestial to aid him _before_ he knew of King Fury's demise. He hardly dreamt of anything normal to help him there. Prophets were rare amongst the Moon Tribe.

He thought of the Moon Tribe and how he hardly went to the famed Lunar Civilization. He was lucky to go once, but only to see the outside of the moon's surface. The moon had craters and an ugly grey color to its texture. However, the Moon Tribe had beautiful people. Long hair the color of gold silk; eyes varying in shades of dazzling blue and skin was pale as ivory. Sugawara told him once he was surprised Kurow looked like the immortals when his mother was entirely mortal. Kurow had relief written all over his face when he saw those picked on for their flaws. He didn't know how to fit in with his awkward ways, but he avoided the victims just to remain neutral.

He had a few taunt him for being half-mortal, but the bullies never told how much more about the Moon Tribe. Many claim to be superior to the mortals while the Celestials consider themselves equal in various ways. It was one of the reasons, he recalled, the war once started between the warring tribes. Amaterasu begged for a treaty when Tsukiyomi lost luck in the turn of battle and she nearly had to put him down during their final duel. The Moon god reluctantly gave in and they created the Heavenly Dance. It only enabled more questions to arise about his history.

He asked about divine forms belong to his faction and why he couldn't go to the moon. Many hesitated, including his best friend Koibito who quickly made an excuse to run off. Kurow met Tsukiyomi once. Tsukiyomi took the form of a giant black wolf and shared markings similar to Yami (he knew of the legend) and Amaterasu in her true divine form. The young boy who carried a flute larger than his arm blurted out using his insatiable curiosity for divine forms; the wolf chuckled and walked off. He knew Chibiterasu was a divine wolf as well, but she didn't hesitate to tell and do many things out loud. He wondered if she was shy, would they of met?

_Everything is going as planned…_

Kurow nodded, hypnotized, by the familiar voice of a foreign male in his head. The menacing thoughts slowed like a turtle adjusting to his walk on land. He smacked his head when he realized he was dozing off and wait, was he drooling? He cursed to himself and wiped the liquid off his bottom lip with his arm. The thoughts shifted to anyone else seeing it and his cheeks reddened at the thought of Chibiterasu walking in at his little problem.

_Oh Tsukiyomi! What am I thinking? _He thought mildly. Chibiterasu was just a Celestial girl. She wasn't one of the goddesses he spied upon many moons ago. She had a temper and an arrogant mind; oblivious, too, against human emotions. What would he like her? The Moon Tribe would frown upon him for such ideas. Nobody won't care if he went with Kagu, he mused. Sugawara would have wanted that. She's exotic, but the wolf-girl is too… Kagu is a fluid dancer and tied to some powerful allies politically. Kagu had more interest in him than Chibi would ever have in her lifetime.

…

Chibi rolled back to the threat Kagu made and cringed at the creepy silver eyes filled with fire. She stood, frozen like a statue, outside for Amaterasu knew how long questioning the emotions that ran through the two girls' mind. Her inner animal instincts warned her of Kagu posing as a threat the way her body language showed an interest in throwing punches. She did not want to fight and remained calm the best she could, but in reality, she was confused.

She knew by heart the peace treaty flowed like a poem. It was made into a Dance by the demands of the Moon Tribe known for their musical talents while the Celestials, skilled in art, had some hesitation in the beginning. Tsukiyomi waved the disapproving looks of his civilization away and promised to help teach specific dances for each sin made. The Tribes agreed to not cause any mischief, but at least one caused chaos and the Dance repeated itself over and over again.

Speaking of which, did Kagu represent the Moon Tribe? She had her midnight black hair and intimidating silvery eyes. She looked mortal though Japanese. She was exotic and beautiful the way she moved fluidly compared to the Celestials' edgy animal gaits. The thought immediately hit Chibi's head. _Jealousy. _She nearly burst out laughing at the idea she was jealous of Kurow being with another girl. Heck, she wasn't into him romantically. Her father would disapprove greatly if she ever did. It made her wonder why he was so protective of her. She's older now. It was not like he was hiding something from her.

Doubt shrouded her sense and she shook her head. _Father would never hide anything from me! But why is he now? He seemed so scared of something back when I was a pup._

She noticed how Kurow's blue eyes darted about in the city as well; like he was wary of something. She shrugged the idea off as typical nervousness in a city of mortals. Personally, she never been to one, but her mother's fearlessness to walk among them surged to her own genes. She only felt nervous around the immortals like Kurow or the Brush Gods. Why was he scared now? He seemed upset earlier after he stopped King Fury. He seemed confused. All her worry told her to check up on the patient and she obeyed, opening the door to the Playhouse with extra caution.

Kurow looked lost in thought and very much unaware of her presence. When the door clicked, his face faced the entrance with mild suspicion, but relaxed, quite embarrassed when it turned out to be Chibi. The wolf-girl saw his cautious look, but half-smiled to cheer him up. The fire dimmed and he slacked his shoulders.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." Kurow mumbled, causing Chibi to laugh and have him stare, confused.

"I don't remember being an intruder, but I got worried that I didn't knock." She replied.

He looked at her with some kind of yearning. The same kind she had when she heard her mother would never come home.

_Kurow…_

…

Kagu was fixed on the traditional Japanese buildings and the couples outside of them. She yearned to join the crowd with a handsome man showering her with affection. Instead, she walked the paths alone, fuming inside at the Celestial who stole her Kurow. Oh, she saw the light of desire in the animal's eyes. The beautiful golden eyes of Amaterasu!

Kagu envied Chibiterasu for her fiery spirit and lovely, pale face. She yearned for better looking eyes – golden like the sun or blue like the sky. However, she was cursed with her moonlit eyes as her father dubbed its color. Others call it a demon's much to her dismay. It scared others, but most of all, it scared her. She never asked to be different from everyone. She couldn't even fit among the mortals let alone the Moon Tribe. Fear crept up on her and reminded her every day that she was forever unlovable.

When Kurow, little Kurow with longer hair, came into her life, she felt hope. He did study her and wrinkled his nose at her odd appearance, but she still felt her skull rattle with the words:

"You're weird, but I like you, Kagura." It was all she needed to hear.

Something weird yet comfortable blocked all her bitter thoughts as if it was draining her rage.

_Do you wish to be by Kurow's side? He'll be amazing and a perfect ruler when Tsukiyomi promises you you'll never be treated harshly. You'll be his queen._

The girl let out a gasp at the soothing, honeyed voice in her head. She felt a purple fog shroud her, but it felt like home. The Moon was her home. She would be with Kurow. He would never fall for Chibiterasu.

_Yes, remember that. All I ask is for your cooperation. _The fog cooed.

Kagu's hands tightened into balls and she nearly agreed when something hard crashed into her. She spun around and gritted her teeth, holding in the anger ready to come out.

"S-Sorry Miss!" A boy her age stuttered, holding a loaf of bread in his dirty arms. He quickly got to his feet and looked ready to dash when loud voices rang through the air. "I-I need to go."

Kagu stared for a brief moment, but nodded her head as if saying: Yes, you can go. I won't tell since I'm known here and they'll believe me.

The light in the brown eyes of a mortal boy twinkled and he nodded. "Thank you, miss. Thank you!" He immediately dashed off and the merchant came moments later.

"Miss Kagu!" The merchant coughed. "Have you seen a boy with some bread run by?" He held his eyes down in respect, but deeply, he was scared of the strange girl with immense power.

She feigned her confusion. "Boy? Bread?" I don't know. I just got here. If I did, wouldn't he be avoiding the Commoner's Quarters for now?"

The merchant nodded. "Yes, that could be the case. I'll look elsewhere." He mumbled and ran off.

Kagu looked towards the direction the boy really went and felt her heart melt. He hardly looked afraid of her strange appearance and he thanked her so genuinely she felt she might burst from happiness. The fog seemed to have faded away and her vision cleared at its fullest. She might find love after all. Maybe she isn't so different.

* * *

><p><strong>Man I totally forgot why I made Kagu different, but then I remember her part in the game. She didn't want to be different! Ah, Dragon, you are one strange writer.<strong>


	9. Goodbye?

**Well, people, I think I got like I don't know, not many chapters left. I hope it would be shorter, but eh. Also, sorry for the chapter number error on the recent one. I fixed it to avoid further confusion. Also, happy early Father's Day! If I can finish this before then. **

* * *

><p><span>The Heavenly Dance<span>

Chapter 8: Goodbye?

Kurow took in a deep breath and smiled at the light eager to meet him after a month .

The pain he felt faded and he already walked around the city with ease. He constantly thought about King Fury and the reason he fell because of a silly necklace. The pendant many talked about was hidden from sight, but the way people anxiously stared at him eventually had him looking at it in private. Studying it seemed like the right away to go, but even he kept it from the two girls who took care of him.

He hid between two walls not many pass and stared at the moon design gleaming silver and turquoise; the colors of the Moon Tribe. He thought of the dream he had long ago with the wolf and her familiar appearance. _You'll know when you're needed _constantly flooded his thoughts and coincidence followed as the pendant shimmered, causing the voice to distort and fade. How is he going to explain to Chibiterasu and Kagu what is causing him headaches? Kagu knew Moon Tribe traditions well to help, but he knew how much she worried over little things.

Why was he fretting over a silly piece of jewelry? Right, because it could help him join the Moon Tribe and earn back Tsukiyomi's respect. He dearly missed his friends though he wasn't sure how to behave if they question why he killed a once-immortal man who ran as a politician let alone his own father. He'd probably stick his tongue out, blaming anger and Sugawara, and say it's none of their business. He wanted to feel like the stronger one over those who done him wrong.

_You'll know when you're needed._

He turned his head as footsteps came as a distance, but approached further until it sounded so real. He stuffed the necklace into his pockets and relaxed the tensed look in his eyes. The footsteps finally faded and so did the shadow of a boy. Kurow pulled out the pendant to relieve himself of the voice.

"What do you have there, bro?" Kurow flinched from the sudden voice heard by his ear. He turned to meet face-to-face with a familiar blonde-haired boy his age. Koibito appeared much amused in startling his friend. "Yo Kurow!"

"K-Koibito!" Kurow exclaimed, shaking with embarrassment. "What are you doing here?"

Koibito frowned. "I come to see you after you and a hot babe played fugitive and this is my welcome back to buddy land?"

"Yep." The reply came sarcastically. The true Moon Tribesman smirked.

"Well, brother. Tsukiyomi seems to be in a generous mood lately."

"Him? In a good mood? You got to be joking."

"Naw. He means he wants to let the Celestial girl go and let her live."

"But Chibiterasu isn't just a _Celestial_." He muttered.

"Woah, woah there. You're telling me the Celestial has a name? Chibiterasu?"

Kurow's face reddened. "Uhh, I can explain…"

Koibito held up his hand and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Koibito…" Kurow began, sweating beating down his face.

"Look, Kurow. The Bossman doesn't approve of this love relationship you have between you and Amaterasu's girl. He knows who she is, but he's willing to drop the subject if you come home."

Kurow blinked. "Wait.. I'm not following. Did I hear something about home?" Koibito grinned.

"Yes Kurow! Home is where the Moon Tribe thrives. Home is where…," Koibito leaned closer and whispered, "…is where you belong with us."

The boy pondered for a moment. He wanted to go home, but he also had some suspicion of how Koibito figured out his wants and desires. "Say, how did you know about Tsukiyomi?"

Koibito smiled sweetly. "He's loud so it's not hard to figure him out. He kept yapping about the pact never being broken like it should have and blahblahblah."

" I see." Kurow replied sourly. So he is going to have vacant stares when he got home.

"Aww, relax dude. We want you home even if we didn't have decent night sleep - wait that's for mortals!" He chuckled at his own humor. Kurow gave a weak smile, remembering the man and wolf.

"Kurow…" Kurow's eyes shot open and gaped, afraid to turn around to confront the origin of the surprised voice he learned to accept.

"Kagu… I…I-" He began, but Koibito cut him off, stepping in front and examined the sixteen year old female.

"Well, well. Kagu looks hotter than usual. He whistled. He craned his neck, looking towards Kurow with a stern look. "You may want to let us talk in private." Kurow opened his mouth to argue, but he knew he couldn't deny his friend's wishes.

"Koibito." Kagu stated with such poison Kurow nearly flinched. "I agree. We should talk in private."

"Yes. We should." He replied coolly and walked forward towards Kagu, leading her to another area.

Kagu snorted. "I don't know why you are here, blondie, but I sensed something strange going on here." She took a step forward, but her bottom lip trembled.

"Well, _Kagura,_" Koibito said, causing Kagu's eyes to glow with shock when her full name was used.. "I'd hate to shed blood on a pretty face like yours, but leave us be. You're nothing but a Halfling."

The female teen gritted her teeth at the insult. Before, she would of nearly lost it with tears, but she knew it wouldn't affect her anymore. "Just go. Alone. Kurow was meant to stay here; not to follow your stupid commands."

"Hmm, naw." He decided, and wandered back to Kurow's spot.

"Are you ready Kurow?" His friend asked, balancing his own pendant with a full moon on it.

Kurow hesitated, his emotions overwhelming him. He couldn't decide. He couldn't stop thinking about those he would leave behind. He felt a purple fog shroud him and comfort him. He eventually thought of the Moon Tribe thinking about him and how he would join them and the civilization. The best part: He saw the cities made of steel and felt the temperature of ice. That was where home was…

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Chibiterasu was relieved Kurow was allowed to get up and absorb the sunshine. It made her much happier he demanded the light her mother made for the Mortal Plains to use and thrive in. Who knew a Moon Tribesman would convert so easily after a month of bed rest.<p>

She decided to go outside herself and watched Kurow float off into the unknown while she walked on her own path. She still wondered where she would be on the Mortal Plains if she never became a stowaway or never did what she did. She always will feel abashed at her mistake of angering her uncle, but perhaps he will forgive her.

_Thank you Kurow for showing me a world of peace, but also how life can never be flawless. Faith is what these mortals need and faith they will get. Help me, mother, in fixing what I can for Nippon._

She continued walking, but her eyes flashed when she sensed evil nearby. She heard voices - familiar ones and a new one. She lunged towards the source when her brain started to ache from the fog stretching out, but something grabbed her and darkness finally won.

…

"Is she still sleeping?"

"No, I think she's conscious."

"Shhhh, I hear her breathing."

Chibiterasu groaned loudly, but indeed her breathing returned to normal after a moment of a quick hiss. She bent her upper body up towards the sky and stretched her arms, still comprehending the vision she still had yet to see.

Yumigami smiled grimly, "It's nice to see you again, Princess." Chibi flinched.

"Yumi! I.." She faltered, her mouth open and gaping. "If the Brush gods are here, then…"

"Hello, _fille_." Waka said softly, walking towards his daughter and sat nearby on the bed. "I hope the beds are comfy. My troops usually rest here when they want to."

Chibi didn't respond. She looked down at her blankets with a red face.

Yumi sighed, looking at Waka with an irritated expression. "Your daughter seems to be going a rebellious phase."

"_Oui, _I think she is." He reached out for her, but Chibi turned away still pained. "What's wrong, Little Sun?"

"Why…" She mumbled, fog shrouding her mind. "I felt evil lurking in Sei-An yet you removed me to this place?"

"It was for the best. I couldn't let you go after that monster."

Chibi's bottom lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes. She was seething, furious, and she never felt so much fire towards anyone before. She knew the feeling of blaming the world for the loss of her mother and for being unable to explore the Heavenly Dance, but she felt angry now for not being able to help a random group of strangers.

"Cool down, little girl." Itegami said, ignoring the stares directed at his pun. "I know you're mad, but we have a good reason we held you back."

"And what's that? I'm not allowed to help a Moon Tribesman?" Chibi spat out. Itegami mooed loudly.

"What!" Yumi cried out. "I knew something like this would happen. I knew it! Akurro was up to something when she disappeared like that. I thought Tsukiyomi was being an arse."

"Who's Akurro?" All the Brush gods stared at Chibiterasu.

"It's a long story, Chibiterasu." Waka began. Guilt and sorrow filled up in his blue eyes. "Akurro promised to keep you alive and spare Nippon if you-"

"If I what?" Chibi gasped. Her ears were perked and her attention all on her father.

"…Marry him." He whispered.

The gasps echoed like a zoo after Waka uttered the forbidden words and placed his head in his palms.

Chibi's eyes flashed, and she shook her head; rejecting the thought from her mind. _Marriage, marriage, marriage. _It sounded too real, too wrong.

"Can't we stop Akurro? I don't want to marry him." The whine came off as a plead. She felt disgusted by an arranged marriage. It reminded her of Kurow and Kagu and the fact Akurro had a bitter taste when it rolled off her tongue.

Waka looked at her with sad eyes. "I will do what I can, but it would mean removing the one he controls." He added softly, "I hope it won't be someone you know."

"Anything to get rid of Akurro." She said, believing her friends were innocent. She quickly changed the subject. "What about Tsukiyomi. Was he mad when I brought the sun up?"

Yumi chuckled, relieved of her burden for a short time. "He's not mad, but he was surprised his niece took over for his sister. He was more worried than angry, but he is the one for temper problems."

"Oh," She squeaked, quite embarrassed. "I was told he wanted to destroy me." Waka raised a brow at her statement.

"He means no harm, _fille_." He assured her. "He is battling Akurro's might too."

"Why is he teaming up with us Celestials?"

"Well, wouldn't you be mad if Akurro stole your si-" Kasugami started, but was quickly silenced by the other cast.

Chibi blinked, almost comprehending her uncle's wrath. "Akurro stole something?"

Waka wiped the tears forming in his eyes. Yumi took over and frowned humanly despite her form as a bunny. "Someone."

"Who? Tell me!" Chibiterasu demanded, feeling she knew what the answer was.

Waka coughed loudly, but his face still wasn't sober from his emotional moment. "Your mother, Amaterasu."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dunn. Scene of Romeo to the Moo- Mantua and the marriage scene.<strong>


	10. What about the Moon God?

**Another Chapter? *Gasp* I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been having family time and I got a pony t-shirt from it. I also hope to make updates more frequent! Sorry if I anger some folks with Kagu and stuff - she just seems to be a pretty good character to add to some situations…**

The Heavenly Dance

**Chapter 9: What about the Moon God  
><strong>

_It's not true. It's not true. It's not true._

Chibi paced back and forth, like a tiger, in the room she regained her strength in. Worry flooded her mind and she felt she was aging backwards - like a toddler finding out a parent was leaving. She did lose a parent, indeed, by the mysterious Akurro. Where should she direct this newfound fury? She knew her father hid the truth from her. Did he expect her to be obedient and say: _Yes father, I'll marry this stranger who stole my mom let alone possibly killed her! _

She already told her side of the story, but he looked so helpless in aiding her on her quest to repeal a marriage. She also wanted to see to her mother being released, but Waka shook his head. Again, she felt angry.

She moved faster from the steam filling up the void and relaxed after she felt better pacing back and forth. Long walks always helped her out when she was going through an emotional time. Her stamina began to wither than some time and she landed on the bed right on her back, and breathed, staring at the sky in which her father's refuge stood high amongst the mountains. The birds began to fly; signaling the time is of day. The Nightingale will remind her another day passed without seeing if Kurow is alright.

The plague continued to haunt her. The screams and the ominous sensation entered her nightmares. It was confirmed rather quickly when Kagu's voice was heard through the walls and suspicion rose as did the foreign girl's voice rose too.

What was being hidden from her?

"Sir, you were part of the Moon Tribe once! You should know what it had been like." Kagu yelled.

"I rather not talk about my, ah, adventures there. I don't want to wake Chibiterasu while she's still sleeping." Waka replied cautiously..

The teen snorted. "She could be up and hear this. I know something's up and I intend to get back and help Kurow."

_Kurow? W-Where is he? _Chibi thought mildly. The puzzles were slowly being pieced together as she continued to eavesdrop.

"Who is your Kurow friend you speak of, little girl?"

"He wa- my, my betrothed." Kagu stuttered with her lie.

Waka grimaced at the thought this Kurow boy was more trouble than Chibi mentioned. He knew both were currently lying to each other, but he had to fish out more information. "Ah, little girl. You intend to get him back, but why not ask your parents?"

Kagu hesitated for a long moment. She had to carefully word her next sentence to convince the man. "You're Chibiterasu's father. My parents could fish me out… to the one behind the madness."

"What madness exactly?" The reply came so casually Kagu gritted her teeth.

"I heard of Tsukiyomi being evil coming from Kurow." She admitted. "I met him before and he never appeared distraught over his sister's natural diplomatic ability. Sure, he could be grumpy, but never harsh over anything harmless." She smiled on the inside, thinking she got the older man's attention.

The Moon Tribesman was silent for a moment; almost captivated by the speech, but not interested in revealing it facially. "You got my attention. The brother wolf would never hunt down my daughter." He rubbed his chin and frowned. "It doesn't mean he'll listen to reason, though. He's stubborn as a rock and he could be settling this so-called madness right now. We cannot interfere with a god's wrath."

"What if he isn't strong enough?" Kagu whispered, ignoring the chance of the sky flickering to dark as a warning. It didn't; to her relief. "If he is, he might not be able to stop the one Kurow calls a friend."

"…" Waka was deep in his own thoughts. He recognized the name Koibito. Where though? "Little things could be something to deal with too." He murmured, still focused on protecting his Little Sun.

"Can you help me get him back?" She asked again.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, little girl." He said, poison filling up in his tone. "I vowed to never return there."

Kagu felt suspicion rising her conscience. Why can't he return? After all, he is one of them yet he lived among the Celestials. "Why not? I never heard of m-my kin turning down their own."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, little girl." He said, wagging a finger. "The Moon Tribe once made a device called a Y.A.M.I. and it was glorious." He stared off, dreamily, yet guilt tinted his blue eyes. "He was made with similar technologies from the strange world outside Nippon and her Moon."

Kagu's eyes widened. "I remember! Yami turned into a monster and attacked the Celestials and blamed us."

Waka nodded sadly. "I was the creator of the device and I was banished without a second chance. 'To earn back peace' they declared their reason, but their foolishness led me to meet Amaterasu."

"What does it have to do with Tsukiyomi and the threat?"

Waka smiled at the wary girl, and relieved she'll likely end her questions soon. He wished to keep Chibiterasu from waking up and hearing. "Y.A.M.I- I mean… Yami was controlled by Akurro. I discovered the source, but I could not beat his will alone. Amaterasu hoped she and her daughter could stop him, but we all know how it came to this." He smiled weakly. The man suddenly bounced to his feet, feeling unrealistically balanced in his stilettos, and darted at the sky. "It's time for you to leave for now."

Kagu opened her mouth to argue, but Waka gently nudged her outside. She nearly screamed when she felt the instinct to cling to the older man. "Are you nuts? I nearly fell off this tree house!"

Waka said nothing as the waterspout rose from the cloudy bottom and Kagu slowly released her grip to land. The spout slowly descended, but the man only stared as the girl eyed him with suspicion. He wasn't happy to let her leave in such a hurry, but he had to do what was best. Too many would discover Chibiterasu's whereabouts.

He turned around and he knew he couldn't keep a blank face as his daughter stared at him with his beloved's eyes flaring amber lights. With a loud gulp, he asked calmly, "How much did you hear?"

Chibiterasu sighed. "Everything." And walked back to her room in tears.


	11. Learning Again

**Bahh, I just realized a chapter error in the last one! I fixed it to avoid further confusion.**

**I'm an easy distracted person who has school (and friends) nipping at her heels. Well, I hope this chapter will be fun as it goes deeper into the storyline! I did say the story will be short, but I didn't think I'd get this far. Well, it'll be ending soon unfortunately depending how much I throw into each chapter! I seemed to have finished this as it is a WoW patch day… **

**Ciao~**

* * *

><p><span>Heavenly Dance<span>

**Chapter 10: I'm Learning Again**

He didn't know what he'll miss more: The sea breeze or the smell of the sea water that wafted towards his nose. He thought he was already going to bid Ryoshima Coast a deep farewell, but they only floated a mile away from Sei-An City without an inch of sadness for it. Perhaps he wasn't far away from it or the fact his friend killed the cheerful mood that could be conjured.

Kurow enveloped himself in the breeze touching his light skin and the sun that shone on his face. He knew somewhere inside him, he was going to miss nature's beauty when he stumbled upon his old home on the Moon. He grew curious of what had changed and looked to Koibito with eyes gleaming.

"What was my home like? I seem to have forgotten…" Kurow asked, abashed.

Koibito only smiled. "It's a beautiful place. It's full of the shiniest metal and inventions ever designed. The Moon's surface has craters, but it smells of dust and hard-work. It's barren, but lovely women await us more than the grass growing. No seasons, but the Moon shifts every few years with its darkness and light sides rotating."

He grew surprised how much change there will be. He knew there would definitely be a large gap from his time on Nippon to the mysterious Moon. He gave a shaky smile just to let his friend know he'll accept his sacrifice of losing the sun and the lush agricultural society.

Slowly, he recalled the wolf fledgling that helped him explore how different life was through her eyes. He remembered why he went to the Dance. He wanted to view another world on the Mortal Plains. He wanted to see the Celestials himself to see if they were as bad as they seemed. The mistress of the moon was a scary one, but she viewed herself as a parental figure, he decided.

He saw everything he wanted to see and it was now going to fade from him forever.

"I'm going to miss this place." He finally said, staring into the ocean one last time.

To his surprise, Koibito nodded in agreement. "Me too."

…

It took Kurow a few tries to hover again as he continuously used his feet like the mortals. The stilts grew comfortable under his feet as he was granted his ability to maintain a graceful movement. After all, stilts were made so they could barely touch the ground as 'training wheels' for the Moon tribesman learning to hover over water and ground.

The Moon Tribe adapted to the ancient Japanese language which Koibito didn't need to drill him harshly on. Kurow knew the customs and how to politely serve the Moon god, but he never admitted he wanted to know what Celestial customs were like besides how the wolf goddess behaved. Already, the girl drifted from his mind. He wasn't sure why, but instead happiness grew inside him ever since his father's demise.

He kept listening to the procedures he was surprised he had forgotten and nodded without boredom lingering. They were floating towards the gates guarded by the Miko's guards, but he was surprised they were not there.

He hesitated for a moment as if the gate would send him to the Realm: a circular wall blocking all exists until the demons inside were slain.

Koibito sensed the hesitation and stopped after he walked through the gate without being ported anywhere or without any scratches from a fight. He turned around with a sly grin which caused his friend to turn red and stupid from his fear.

"Don't fret, my friend!" Koibito spoke, stifling the laughter from his voice.

Kurow groaned. "Not my fault demons exist where Celestials go."

"Celestials are nothing but troublemakers. I'm surprised that she-wolf actually convinced you to join _her_."

"Actually, I brought her into the mess. It's not her f-"

"Whatever the reason, you're safe here. Demons are dangerous and who knows where they may strike." Koibito spoke, pointing at Kurow's chest where the heart pulsed.

Kurow looked down and nodded at the warning, his arms in the air as he was taken by surprise. His friend smiled grimly.

"Are you going to be careful now?"

"Yessir." He stuttered. He thought of the Celestials for a deep moment. "I hung out with the Celestial heir. I doubt the Tribe will welcome me – a traitor- back."

"Ah, that's the beautiful part." The boy said, twirling his shorter blonde locks. "I, your amazing friend, have the orator skills like you do with your flute. They listened to me so they'll let you back into the family."

Kurow heard the tone sound so confident he wanted to believe him. He was aware Koibito was known around the ladies for his ways, but never figured it would do much magic. Something inside stirred as he thought of the ocean, wistfully. Yet, the sun reminded him he would miss something more.

_You do not need her. You can live with a real family._

The voice was coated with the sweetest things; like the food he tasted before: the rice cakes, and the smell of the foreign cuisines. He nodded while in his trance and trotted behind his friend.

The trip was not long, but Kurow gasped at the machines digging in the northern part of Ryoshima Coast. He approached it cautiously, but Koibito sent him to a halt with his hand, his own blue eyes glittering.

"Allow me." He said, hovering his hand over the machines in the distance as they stopped.

"How… did you do that?" Kurow exclaimed.

The orator grinned as he held up a pendant similar to his own. "It does many things, brother."

They continued to walk through the gates, and went under the machines recently moving at a quick pace. Kurow could've sworn it would eventually crush him, but his friend did not seem fazed as if he seen those things before. They went under seven of them and they did not stir after the pendant stopped them. Finally, the duo looped under the last one and both stared down at the massive hole in the ground.

Kurow looked fascinated, but something clawed at him. Familiar runes and the machine itself hid beneath the rubble and the dust clouds it formed. It seemed to have crashed not too long ago, but really took his eye was the bunny ears behind the machine (which he soon figured it was a rocket from the old days).

"Ah, Daidarabotchi."

Kurow turned around and saw Koibito eyeing the ears with sudden interest. "What?"

"Don't tell me you forgotten the technological guard of the Moon!"

The flutist blinked then frowned. "I don't know. It's just… I feel like I'm forgetting my past."

"Well dang." Came the reply. "We should get him out of here."

"But… He looks so massive." Kurow replied nervously.

"Aww! Don't tell me you're scared now, Kurow?" His friend teased.

"Am not!" He snapped. "I'm just not sure if we should do that."

Koibito wasn't listening entirely. His eyes focused on the background - the mountains- and tugged at Kurow's scarf. "Never mind that. C'mon!"

Kurow followed without waiting for an explanation, but he could've sworn he saw Koibito's eyes filled with fear.

…

They ran into the hole which could have been suicide if they didn't know how to float. So, technically, they _levitated _off the cliff and into the rocket. There was no hesitation made by Koibito as he pressed random buttons that blinked and the entire thing shook for a temporary moment, catching Kurow off his guard.

"What are you doing?" Kurow asked, feeling woozy from the quake.

No reply came for seconds as the rocket began to shake again and prepared to fly up.

"You ready to go home?" He finally said.

"Yes, I am." Kurow replied, so sure of himself.

He could finally return home.

* * *

><p>A massive black wolf paced back and forth like a tiger. His markings similar to Amaterasu gleamed blue and purple, but his eyes glowed a deep crimson.<p>

He grew impatient as he snarled constantly as if a thought was bugging him constantly. His servants dared not to approach their master and kept their distance nor did they question why all the sudden he seemed so vengeful.

One messenger mustered the courage to approach the king, but he shook with fear. He knew Tsukiyomi was a wolf god which his fear was smelled for miles away, but surprise shifted on his face as the wolf hardly sent a death glare. However, the dark rumbling voice didn't match his master's which frightened him even more.

"What is it?" He asked irritably, baring his fangs.

"It's about the Celestial girl, sire. She's stuck with her father right now." The messenger said, cowering and awaiting punishment, but none came.

"WHAT?" Tsukiyomi boomed. "I can't believe that traitor is hovering over his little girl. I shall have my prize. Tell the boys coming here to deal with that duty."

The messenger nodded and scurried off like a mouse.

He sighed. "The Moon Tribe is filled with a bunch of weaklings too. Why bother trying to use them." He gazed across the Moon's surface and saw a rocket ship land. He noticed Koibito and the boy his age land, but he merely forgot who the stranger was besides the fact he was one of his to rule over. "Such a pretty face. If Chibiterasu fell for that, I would surely win."

A general walked in with a suit on and his short blonde hair combed back. He had ice-blue eyes without any sign of fear which made the Moon god smile his grim smile. The general bowed deeply. "My lord."

"Is the mirror already set up?" He asked.

The man nodded. "She should bring forth a little present and she'll be yours to win over."

The wolf god grinned wickedly. "Excellent."

* * *

><p><strong>In the End, we will remember not the words of our enemies, but the silence of our friends.<strong>** -  
><strong>**Martin Luther King, Jr.**


End file.
